I found him again
by CharlieandAustin1054
Summary: Sequel to "When one meets one". Leslie is a prison guard, and after reuniting with Logan, who is about to be executed, she must rescue him before he is killed. Rated M because of inappropriate sexual material
1. 10 Years Later

**This occurs 10 years after the events of "When one meets one"**

**R&amp;R!**

Chapter 1: 10 years later

**Leslie's POV**

Hello, I am Leslie Garter. I am a prison guard at "Matthew's Execution Jail"** (A/N If there actually is a Matthew's Execution jail, I am not talking about that one. This one is fake.)**. I punish the idiots society throws into this place. Well, I have been working here for 4 years, so I was surprised when Officer Martin called me in.

"Officer Garter, you are being relocated to the County Jail." He said.

"Whose cell will I be watching now?" I said sarcastically.

"Cell L4. Here's the file." He said as he slid a paper to me.

The paper said:

**County Jail Records**

**Inmate Name: Logan Wallace Grant**

**Crime: Kidnapping**

**Cell: L4**

**Age: 25**

**Hair Color: Blond**

**Eye Color: Blue**

I took the sheet and walked out of the office. I had heard that name before, but where? I entered my Blue Honda Accord and drove off to the County Jail. After getting all the paperwork and stuff done, I went to check out cell cell had reinforced bars lining the walls, a single bed, a toilet, and those little marks on the wall when prisoners count the days. There were several thousand marks, so this person had been here for many years. And there he was. He was exactly what the file said. How did a man this handsome get in jail?

"Hello, Ms. Garter," The man said. How he knew my name, I did not know.

"What do you want?" I said furiously.

He looked heartbroken. Why was he like this?

"Don't you recognize me?" He asked.

"Nope, never seen you before." I said.

"Leslie, how many guys have you dated before?" He asked. Great, let's just play 20 questions.

"Two, one moved away, and the other…" My voice trailed off. What was his name again? Started with an "L" I think. Wait a minute, is that…

"Les, look at my left hand." He said.

I reluctantly looked, and saw five words.

"The Price… you must pay.


	2. Let's Be Logical

**I know, don't kill me. It is a short chapter. R&amp;R, please no hate.**

Chapter 2: Let's be Logical

**Logan's POV**

Yeah, it's pretty hard when your first girlfriend ends up forgetting about you. I kept remembering because of the writing on my hand. My execution is tomorrow, so Leslie just happens to come in at the wrong time. But when she saw it was me, she got excited.

"I can't believe it's you! But what are you doing in prison…" She trailed off, probably realizing it was me who she saw get arrested.

"I'm being executed tomorrow." I said, just as Leslie dropped to her knees in tears. Some officers came walking by and giving me dirty looks.

**Leslie's POV**

Logan was going to die. If that were to happen, I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt. I would his last night his best. I had night guard, and he was the only prisoner in Section L. I whispered my idea into his ear, and he nodded.

"Okay, but let's be logical." He said.


	3. Best Night Ever

**WARNING: INNAPROPRIATE STUFF IN THIS CHAPTER. SORRY, I KNOW THIS ISNT NORMAL FOR ME TO DO THIS! SORRY.**

Chapter 3: Best Night Ever

**Leslie's POV**

Just as the last officers left, I walked to Logan's cell. I opened the door, than closed it behind me. Logan was already on his bed, in nothing but boxers. I had on a simple t-shirt and shorts. I jumped on him, and we started kissing. I reached down towards his boxers, and felt his hard erection. I grabbed it, and fiddled with it as Logan groaned. Logan started to pull me closer to him, and then pushed me down toward his stomach. I stopped at his underwear and slowly pulled it down, until he was completely naked. I started sucking on his dick, which was at least 8". He groaned with pleasure. He took off my shirt and bra, and eventually, we were both alone in his cell, having the best night of our lives. It was pretty self-explanatory from there, and I left the cell just as a guard walked through the entrance.

**Logan's POV**

Maybe dying won't be so bad.


	4. uhhhh NEW CHAPTER! SORRY ABOUT DELAY!

**Do you people hate being in trouble? Most likely, and Leslie punished me after I wrote that inappropriate chapter. I had to do laundry! Seriously, it's the worse!**

**Anyway, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY that I went a whole week without updating. I was on a road trip, and almost never had WIFI. So, I am going to try and update every few days!**

**Anyway, onward!**

**Leslie's POV**

And it is the worst officer to come in. Officer George. He had flirted with me earlier today during lunch. Man, did I hate him. Why can't he take a hint that I hate him?

"Hey, beautiful," He said in a fake sweet tone.

"Drop dead." I retaliated.

"Ahh, playing hard to get…" He started, but I cut him off.

"I already have a boyfriend and I have for ten years now!" I yelled in his face.

"I doubt it. You have to show me to convince me, and then I'll have you at my side when we finish him." He said.

Was he nuts? Why would I want to help him "finish" my boyfriend?

"Are you and idiot?! Why would I do that?" I yelled again.

"Because you don't know what he did." He said, pointing towards section L.

What? I already know Logan was fake accused of kidnapping, but nothing else. Right?

Was Logan the one who tied me up that night?

No, it couldn't be.

"What exactly did he do?" I asked, furious now.

"Let me see, murder, theft, robbery, assault with multiple weapons, and kidnapping of yourself."

Did Logan really commit those crimes? Did he do them before I even met him?

"How do you know he kidnapped me?" I said, not even realizing I just accused my boyfriend of something I saw was fake with my own eyes.

He was silent.

Was that…Rodger?

**I will torture you with cliffhangers! Haha! Here was something that happened at the house today:**

**Brendan: Austin, Charlie, we got a new email message!**

**Austin: Brendan, shut up!**

**Charlie: Where is Leslie?**

**Austin: Shopping.**

**Charlie: Ugh...**

**Brendan: You could hang out with us!**

**(Austin looks uncomfortable)**

**Charlie: F*** that shit, I'm out of here! (Charlie quickly runs out door, Austin follows him)**


End file.
